Wolverine vs Adam Taurus
W vs AT.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Wolverine vs. Adam Taurus.jpg|Venage237 Wolverine vs Adam Taurus '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Description '''Marvel vs RWBY! '''The fight between two users of a cutting weapon, members of a group of species that is less prized by the human race, but with the only difference that a group seeks equality and the other looking for supremacy. Interlude Wiz: In the fiction, often is to shown that on our planet, there is not only the human race, if not, beings similar to us, although many times, these races are discriminated against and less pointed out by the race human, causing that groups, some seeking peace and equality between species, and others who seek their species to be the dominant feel. '''Blang: Wolverine, the Member more badass of the X-Men and the character who became very famous to Hugh Jackman. Wiz: And Adam Taurus, the leader of White Fang and responsible for cutting off an arm to Yang. Blang: He's Wiz and I'm Blang. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Wolverine Wiz: in the 19th century. Second son of Elizabeth Hudson and John Howlett. James was born sick and weak. His mother was abstracted and distant after the death of his first son, under unknown circumstances. Little James always was a sickly child and in addition he suffered from asthma, which always was under the care of a young woman named Rose Hopkins, hired by the Howlett specifically take care of it and to keep happy. Blang: But later, it is revealed that the real father of james was a worker named Thomas Logan had a son nicknamed "Dog". one night, Thomas and his son, burst into the House of the Howlett. At that time, Thomas Logan suggests he had a romance with Elizabeth behind John Howlett and kills John. James small, full of anger, manifested for the first time his bone claws and kills Thomas and wound severity a Dog in the face. To see the grotesque outcome, Elizabeth commits suicide with a shotgun... OK, this already was a little intense. Wiz: As the story of James is very long, all they need to know is that it rose dies, and many years more, james enters the program called Weapon x, where he not only earned the adamantium to currently had in the bones, but, also alias all know, wolve-. Blang: Lobezno! Wiz: What? Blang: Guepardo! Wiz Blang... Blang: Aguja Dinamica! Wiz: Blang... Blang: Emilio Garra! Wiz: Blang, stop... Blang: Gloton! Wiz: Blang, Stop! Blang: Parche! Wiz: Blang! Blang: What?! Wiz: Can we already say the abilities of Wolve-? Blang: Lobezno. Wiz: Whatever! Blang: Hehehe... Adam Taurus Death Battle Results Who would you be rooting for? Wolverine Adam Taurus Who do you want to win? X-Men (Wolverine) White Fang (Adam Taurus) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 7 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle